


Something to be said

by the_lockness_monsters_legal_team



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Containing my favorite tropes that maybe other people will enjoy, Demon Shane Madej, First fic ever?, I TRIED MY B E S T, It's just their characters, M/M, Oh shit I almost forgot DEMON SHANE, Or at least that I've posted, Would like to clarify that Shane and Ryan are really cute friends but I don't actually ship them irl, Yeah yeah it is, and ignore everything the physics teacher is saying, blease b nice, do crimes, i dunno what the plot for this is, the author regrets NOTHING we're here to be gay, the meme of it all, well it's engaging to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lockness_monsters_legal_team/pseuds/the_lockness_monsters_legal_team
Summary: Shane just came up here to have fun, but mostly he ends up looking. Now in the twenty first century, his eyes have caught a particular affection towards Ryan Bergara.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Something to be said

There’s something to be said for Ryan’s arms, he reflects once, early into their partnership on Unsolved. Quite lot actually, to be said not by him, but maybe by other people, maybe by the thristy commenters that spark little feelings of equal parts pride and jealousy. Pride because he gets to see those arms and the man attatched to them every day- and hey, they’re achieving anything but actual ghost-discovering and yet getting a nice paycheck for it- and jealousy because he kind of wants them to himself.

Shane’s lived a long time. He knows things can’t be that way, but humans always lean towards those tendencies, don’t they? After several hundred years on the blue marble, some of it must’ve rubbed off. Later on, when they’re actual friends, he starts thinking about the other kind of rubbing off, and considers that he may have stayed just a touch too long. But he can’t help himself. It’s fun, and infinitely preferable to Hell’s gloom, far off from the worst people around and their tormentors. He doesn’t like causing pain to anything, so he pleads off to Earth for ‘the life experience’ and what are the other demons going to do? Torture him? He’s not a fallen angel, he was just the result of his mom fooling around with humans, and he gets special treatment since she’s powerful enough to take Lucifer himself by the horns and smack him twice for looking at her wrong. Of course, it doesn’t hurt have inherited that power besides his father’s height, which results in him looming even taller in his demon form.

So he ambled about into the 1500s, accidentally caused a dancing plague that left him swearing off the act and stopping by purgatory to make sure his few aquaintances were diverted towards Heaven (back entrance. He had a pal up above, or something.), and tried food for the first time, discovering why exactly the sin of Gluttony was one of the ones most warned of. As for Lust, he dabbled with a few witches here and there, tempted a Satanic priest and told him to relax a little, because Hell wasn’t really worth it in the end, and in one memorable occasion, get caught up in a massive orgy, where he mostly ducked away behind helpful columns and took a good, long look at it all. He never did know how the succubi and incubi of the underworld managed it all, but he supposed he could admit it’s appeal. He runs into Steven, soft and quiet Steven, a couple of times, and the guy is so unfailingly polite and respectful each time that Shane can’t bring himself to condescend him, and eventually not at all once they join Buzzfeed together.

Ryan joins at the same time, undoubtedly human but glowing all the same, and so _very_ lovely. Steven kinda drifts into the background, though they are good friends still, and Ryan becomes the forefront of his affections, besides his faithful Obi, who tends towards ‘fluffy’ instead of ‘sabertoothed’ on Earth, which Shane can’t complain about, really.

But anyway. _Arms_. They’re not doing anything spectacular, just resting against their shared desk, ever so slightly shifting when his co-host and best friend types, and Shane is infinitely glad to have excellent periferal vision to be a lowkey perv like this. He risks a full on glance when Ryan’s squeaky chair creaks and the arms disappear from his serious case of side-eye, and good _lord_ they sure are… stretched right then, and Ryan’s head is tilted back as a muffled whine escaped his lips. Shane can physically _not_ right now, as the kids would say, so he lets a smile crinkle his eyes and asks, “Tired?”

“Beat, man.” And Ryan’s arms drop, which is an abominable shame, but they are a bit closer to Shane’s. His mouth doesn’t go dry, because drinking water is for _suckers_ , and also mostly for Earth creatures, but he does swallow when they brush enticingly against his sensitive skin. Nevertheless, his reply is as placid as ever.

“Wanna leave?”

“If you’re up for tacos, I’m up for leaving this edit for tomorrow.”

“Go for it, little guy. Whatever you want to tell yourself.”

Ryan rolls his eyes and stands up, snapping his laptop shut and stuffing it into it’s case. “C’mon, asshole.”

Shane obediently gets up, tells his laptop to be good and get where it needs to be with a simple rap of his finger, and of course, gets a good look at Ryan’s ass on the way out. He may not be an incubus, but let’s be real, he’s quite literally _horny_ , in every meaning of the word.

**Author's Note:**

> YUP, it's just that, but fuck it. It's a start.


End file.
